


Aquila Macmillan

by daemonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from 'Take These Lies' :</p><p>
  <i>Draco arrived for the Auror examination at half six. He'd been expecting crowds, but saw only a witch sitting at a long table in front of the testing room. He guessed that she was in her mid-forties, greying brown hair piled loosely atop her head. Her dark eyes had faint wrinkles at the corners; her lips were pale and unsmiling. He knew precisely what she saw when she looked at him: a tall woman in a blouse and Muggle trousers. Wearing the ring, he became slender rather than wiry, with small, high breasts, thin hips, grey eyes, and long, straight blond hair. "Here for the Aurors?" she asked.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquila Macmillan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=white_serpent).
  * Inspired by [Take These Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23484) by white_serpent. 



[](myfile.htm)


End file.
